The Fallen Enters A Bar
Log title: The Fallen enters a bar Characters: Maccadam, Dust Devil, Alpha Trion, Soundwave, Blockade, The Fallen, Vigil, Blockade. Benin-Jeri, Nemesis, Incognito Location: Maccadams Old Oil House-Beneath Nova Cronum ' Date:' November 13, 2018 TP:The Fallen TP Category:2019 Category:Logs Summary:'The Fallen enters the bar, followed by a trip to Vector Sigma '''As logged by ' Soundwave '''Maccadam's Old Oil House - Beneath Nova Cronum Maccadam raises a settling hand to the spymaster, "Easy, I'm sure you're not. Everyone knows the rule." He regards Soundwave for a moment, assessing the mech. "Lets see...you're a fella who wants to stay in control, got too much intel in you, and don't want any secrets to slip out, so something light. Ehhh...Paint thinner maybe...bubbled with benzene...'Lighter Fluid' we call it, but bear with me, I think I've got an idea of what you'll like." Maccadam pours a full cup of high-grade oil. He draws an electrical wand, inserts it into the oil, and activates it with a sharp hum. While its active, he drops a skosh of another liquid into the drink. "Normally oil won't fuse with high-grade starting fluid, but if its ionized...well, it makes what we call an 'Isotope'." He puts his fingers against the cup and pushes it towards Soundwave as he leans onto the bar, "That ought to suit you, I think." Soundwave tilts his head as Maccadam evaluates him. Being a bartender seems to be half mixologist and half psychologist at times. He bets this old mech knows more about him then he does about Maccadam. He takes the drink. "My thanks." He places shanix on the table. He chooses to be a generous tipper tonight. Maybe its the bar or something. He nods. "An Isotops hmm?" He stares at it for a very long time, not drinking. Maybe hes not the type to remove his battle mask in public, or when people are looking. Rocky the bouncer gives out a sudden scream and backs into the tavern, glancing towards the bar before turning back to a new arrival - The Fallen. Shadows flicker from the burning light of the Fallen's frame as he steps into the establishment. Rocky bears his dentae, and warns, "I don't want any trouble from you," standing his ground even through his obvious fear. The Fallen, however, merely looks down at him before strolling past deeper into the pub. "I'm not looking for trouble," the Fallen states with a hint of malice that suggests he might bring some anyway. "I'm here to speak with my brother." Blockade takes his time tasting the new drink. "Hmm.. yeah, I can taste the extra ionizer time. Bit bitter, but good enough." He looks up. Anybody who started his time by saying they're not looking for trouble bears watching. Maccadam entertains himself a bit further down the bar as he threatens to throw Barfly out the door again. "You stubborn, old rustbucket, you. I'll see to it your head bounces off the post outside this time!" The scene suddenly stops in its almost by-ritual nature, as Rocky gets dramatically backed into the Old Oil House. Mac puts his hands on the bar and leans forward, interested and slightly alarmed. The Fallen, one of the original Primes, steps into his bar, leaving searing heat imprints on the polished metal flooring. The pub starts to evacuate, without decorum and without thoughts of personal safety. One mech actually hurls himself of a window, as several others head towards the back. "Yer scuffing up my floors." Maccadam complains with a gesture to the trail of destruction. He puts a hand on his hip, " You going to just come in and intimidate the help, or are you a paying customer, hmmm?" As he speaks, the juke box switches over to some earth music, a single guitar and beat playing. "I only got a few rules here. 'If he pays, he stays.'" Maccadam stiffens up, expecting this to not go over so easily. Soundwave turns his head quickly to see what has the bouncers so upset. And lo and behold Unicron's right hand man is standing at the door. He tenses visibly as Mccadam interacts with it. Brother eh? This should be interesting. He watches and records. The Fallen strides up to the bar, his burning gaze set on Maccadam. His footsteps are heavy, leaving further scorch marks on the floor. The room starts to smell like burning hatred. Looking at Mac, The Fallen's multiple optics narrow. "Alright. Give me a Revenge Served Cold." The Fallen doesn't take a seat. While waiting to see if Mac makes him that drink, he adds, "That mustache makes you look ridiculous." Blockade quietly shifts a bit to put a little more distance between himself and the hulking, burning mech in the middle of the bar. If this goes back, best to have room to aim properly. \~~Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise~~ ~Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies~~The music returns to a guitar riff. A mech comes out of the relief station, pushing the door open. Comedically, he immediately reverses course, entering the Femme's station just because it happens to be the door in front of him. ~~Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light.~~ Maccadam regards the Fallen for several moments, then draws out a freon pipe. "Bah, you're not one for fashion sense, look at you, you're burning up. Hellfire auras went out what..." He sets the drink up on the table, then draws out an old spike. He jams it into the drink, which promptly starts to melt the iron. As it does, he hits it with the freon, catching the reaction halfway through. Revenge Served Cold. "Eight, maybe nine eons now. Besides, the facial hair reminds me of my days as a pugilist, and we all have a want to remember our youth, hmm?" There's a pregnant pause as he slides the drink over to The Fallen. His tone is softer, and with a serious edge. "Why'd you come here, Warrior?" Dust Devil had been planning on meeting Soundwave here just for a pleasant spot to sit rather than dealing with harmonex for the moment. He'd used the little bot's room to wash up. As in he'd just been running around underground and had been covered in grime when he walked in and so he quickly moved to the washstalls that used to be for the working mechs and rinsed himself clean again. Now that he wasn't going to completely embarass Soundwave, he walked out and..oh slag. His optics brighten in alarm but he moves to Soundwave's side, audio low. "Uh...when did the new fireplace get installed? I swear I wasn't in there long." The Fallen looks evenly at Maccadam. "You know why I've come, brother. The Lenses. The fate of the universe is at stake. You never had the ball bearings to fight - really fight, for death and honor, on the killing fields. Give me the Lenses so I can use them to seal the fate of Unicron once and for all." The Fallen takes his drink, which melts and starts to boil again in his many-fingered hand before he brings it up to his spiked, vertically-slit face. He drinks deep, never taking his optics off Mac. Soundwave is completely silent, a untouched drink before him. He watches the interaction, recording everything being said. "Not a fireplace." He says lowly, keeping his eyes on Maccadam and the fallen. Dust Devil rolls his optics as Soundwave tries to go all literal. It's pretty damn obvious that smokey over there isn't a fireplace. But he's not about to call attention to himself by saying his name, nickname, or even a hey you in that guy's direction. Blockade glances down. "Who's the little guy?" he asks Soundwave, looking over at Dust Devil. Vigil slips into Maccadam's, keen on getting a drink, right up until he sees the peculiar patron. He stares open-mouthed at The Fallen, so shocked by the giant, flaming, spikey being that he automatically activates his invisibility cloak. Hopefully before anyone notices him. <> Dust Devil says, "Ummmm guys. I highly suggest drinking at the Encore's place tonight and not elsewhere. There....a little bit of an unfriendly atmosphere which would NOT be good for anyone to walk in on. Especially with the bartender's slight dislike of altercations of any sort." <> Vigil says, "I'm not sure I want to know what's going on in here." <> Dust Devil says, "Umm don't call attention to yerself OR ME. Let the bigbots have their chat and hope it stays low key." A beat comes on stronger on the juke box. ~~And if, you don't love me now, You will never love me again~~ ~~I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain~~ Mac makes a dismissive motion, turning his head away from The Fallen for a moment, "That.....is not what you're here for." He begins to clean up the bar, polishing it again with his ever-present can of wax. "You...are here, doing what you do....Acquiring power. Threatening and killin." He trails off for a moment, then pauses in his polishwork, his head tilts sideways back to The Fallen. "Its not going to do what you want." He puts the rag away then openly points at The Fallen, "What /you/ need...is to accept that sometimes life gives you a setb...." He stops himself, realizing the wrong choice of words. "A horrible tragedy. And there's nothing you can do to stop that. No matter who you are. No matter the power you acquire. Somethings..." He manages a compassionate, but helpless shrug, "Somethings are just too big to fix." <> Vigil says, "With any luck, they won't even know I'm here." <> Dust Devil says, "I apologize if you see me either hide behind the cons or run. But...probably not a good thing to be me right now. I sorta was a bit of an aft to the guy the last time I saw him." <> Vigil says, "I've got your back if anyone goes after you" The flames of the Fallen subtly grow hotter, gradually heating up the bar. "Maybe for you, brother," the Fallen says darkly. "Not for me. I will have the Lenses. I will bring her back. I will kill Unicron. All while you manage this little," the Fallen waves a serrated hand dismissively. "...hovel." The Fallen places those hands on the bar, burning the carefully-polished surface. "Give me the Lenses. I don't want to kill you, brother, but you know I will. I've come too far to turn back now." Soundwave gives Dust Devil a nod about something. Hes reporting this. Good. He'll likely be doing the same. He just watches the two. A her is involved. Interesting again. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Blockade. are you getting this? I am recording." <> Dust Devil says, "Ummm no. It took a force of nature to stop him last time. Just stay still and wait or perhaps calmly walk out. I'm pretty sure this is one of those Earth movie moments where it's best not to draw attention to oneself." Blockade switches to drinking with his left hand, dropping his right hand down, loose and ready to snatch up a weapon. The big mech sips his drink, gaze fixed. <> Blockade says, "I'm watchin, sir." <> Vigil says, "If someone attacks you, I'm not going to stand back and let it happen." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Excellant. Be prepared for potential violence." <> Blockade says, "I'm as ready as I ever am." That stopped the old barkeep in his tracks. ~~Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night~~ ~~Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies~~ He puts a hand on his hip. "Hovel?! Well, its no Worldkiller space station, but it also blows up significantly less." He pauses, then fiddles with the register absently. "I've kind of liked it all...there's a comfort in routine. You should try it, gives a life some new meaning, knowing exactly what responsibilities are put upon you when you boot up." He stops, the chicanery dying on his faceplate. "But you see, you can't do either of those things. Can't blow up the bar, because they might be here. Can't kill me, because I know where they are....and there's no fighting in the bar. Surely you can respect those first two reasons if not the third." "I'm going to give you one last piece of advice...and if that doesn't take, we'll step outside." He leans onto the bar, and gestures towards the Fallen, "I can't craft anything that's going to wash away twelve eons of bad decisions. And I can't do anything about that chip on your shoulder that you've had since I've known you. But you're proud, Megatronus." "You're too proud, always have been. You're just as good as you know you are, true, but you refuse to admit your mistakes. You blame others, you always have. You feel persecuted, you attack. You feel loss, you find someone to blame." He taps the bar, "Where does it end? You have got to stop justifying your grief, and start admitting that you made a mistake!" Again he pauses, sadness in his voice, "Ah but not him, no. Megatronus never makes mistakes like that. He has to be betrayed and start great wars. Never could trust anyone else's judgment. He was the warrior, after all. Nobody knew as great as he." "And he was great." Maccadam finishes up, softly, "He really was." His face grows somber, "Until he refused to admit he had an accident. That something happened that he could not control....." Dust Devil offers softly as he glances at Soundwave's friend. "I'm just glad this place has that nonaggression deal. I'd hate ta be the one that broke one of the old guys's rules. Ya get tossed outta one bar, the rest are likely to follow. Better to wait and see how the owner handles the infraction than ta just react...." He keeps his voice low. <> Dust Devil says, "Someone remind me to look up all those old stories that Alpha Trion used to tell me..." Soundwave taps his chin thoughtfully. Megatronus. So thats the creature's name. Wait. Megatronus. Megatron. The connections there. He tilts his head. "Deals are only deals if everyone holds the peae. Lets make sure they do." The Fallen's rage grows, and with it his flames. Very quickly, they threaten to consume the bar and everyone in it. "A mistake?" he growls, voice rising. "A MISTAKE?" he roars. "They killed her, and you just stood and watched - too cowardly to get involved, too righteous to get your hands dirty. Well, I will have the Lenses, if I have to tear them off your face myself! No fighting in the bar? Fine - let's step outside!" And with that, he reaches out his long serrated hands, and attempts to physically pick up the bartender and fling him out the large front window of his own bar. Soundwave follows along. This should be good. <> Scales says, "Would there be copies here in Iacon? I could look them up, too." <> Dust Devil says, "I'll have ta check Scales." first on the list." <> Scales says, "What stories would ya be lookin' up? I'm in the hall now." The bartender is thrown bodily out his own front doors, he hangs in midair for a few moments, before he lands head first against the very same post he was threatening to throw Barfly up against. More guitar music plays as Maccadam slumps against the post, then slowly pulls himself up. He brushes his mouthplate up against his forearm, wiping the energon spittle from his face. He raises up his fists, "So its like that, is it?" He shifts a little, his posture changing, his entire look just molding into something very similar, yet just distinctly enough different. "I suppose the secret's out then. Too bad, I had a good run." The old pugilist raises up his fists in a very old boxing stance, "But...if you think I'm just going to let you gain yet another weapon of power, one left in /my/ care...." He comes forwards with a right cross. "Then you don't know what lines I won't cross!" ~~And if you don't love me now, You will never love me again~~ ~~I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain~~ Dust Devil is using Soundwave's frame to help block the worst of the heat when poor ol Maccadam is tossed OUT of his own bar. His optics are wide as he watches the train wreck of slight verbal confrontation escalate. Once the pair are outside, he moves to the window and looks out, optics wide as he tries to figure what to do, If he should do anything or if this is where he should just run. Though the bot in him makes him loathe to leave the bartender's side, there's other things to consider. Maccadam brings up his other fist in a faster jab, to clock Megatronus in the faceplate as his right arm rears back. Maccadam brings forward his right arm in a heavy haymaker, his hips shifting into it, with all the follow-through he can muster. Vigil remains hidden in the shadows, completely invisible. He doesn't dare move, or make a sound. All he does (and can do, really) is watch and hope that no bystanders become collateral damage. ~~And if you don't love me now, You will never love me again~~ ~~I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain~~ <> Dust Devil says, "The OLD stories. Take the Decepticon's leader's name and add a US to the end. I really don't want ta say it cause the guy is RIGHT here. Also, the fight is out into the street. We might need some rescue teams and all. Anyone have Bulwark on speeddial?" Soundwave honestly doesn't seem to mind being used for a shield. he doesnt move out of Dust Devil's way at least. He does follow the group outside, to watch but not interfere in the fight. He nods to Dust Devil "Good call. Learn what you can about him." <> Scales says, "Um, he went back to Valvolux. But I'll see what I can find here." Outside, neutrals scatter as the initial exodus from the bar is followed the barkeep himself flying through the window. The Fallen follows, burning the window frame as he simply climbs out after Mac, not even bothering to use the door. The Fallen raises his right hand, and his serrated fingers start to move along a track, faster and faster, until it resembles a chainsaw. Smoke from his flames rise up, collecting in the ceiling of the sublevel, far above. The Fallen steps forward, chainsaw hand buzzing... and Mac starts to change, dropping his disguise and somehow looking larger, stronger - more dangerous. He moves in close to the Fallen, braving the heat to land flurry of blows against his evil brother. The Fallen is driven back, perhaps taken by surprise by Mac's aggressive response. He doesn't remain on the defensive very long, however. "Good, Alchemist," the Fallen growls. "Fight me. Show me your passion. If I must kill you, at least give me a decent fight, and die well." The Fallen waits for the next punch and then twists in place. He slashes at Mac with his tearing claws, aiming for a thick wrist to remove one of those fighting fists as it sails forwards him. <> Dust Devil says, "Dammit...I want ta help big guy but I'm also still holdin that thing that got dropped..." Blockade knows Mac's rules well. But he also follows one iron rule of his own when it comes to bar fights: you don't attack the mech that serves the drinks. When The Fallen grabs Maccadam, the big mech produces a shotgun a lot faster than anyone who knows his laid-back manner might guess, but then the both of them are out the doors, and Blockade doesn't want to tempt Maccadam into a lifetime ban by happening to be in the wrong place when he pulls the trigger. So he drains his drink as he also heads out the door, dropping the empty cube onto the bar before stepping just through the doorway and firing from the hip. <> Blockade says, "Stay behind me, sir. This heat up any more, I'm gonna tank." <> Scales says, "WHAT?" <> Scales says, "Dusty, ya coulda just left it with security." <> Dust Devil says, "that's NOT somethin ya just leave with security...But I didn't expect THIS!" <> Scales says, "It shouldn'ta left -here-! We've got lots of people that coulda kept an eye on it while we fixed stuff." Soundwave notes the fire chewing up the buildings. If those aren't contained, soon there will be more then the battling 'gods' to speak of. "We must contain the fires. Dust Devil. Inform your team. You have damage control units on call." hes sure the Autobots do. they're good at that sort of thing. "Try to contain their battle, and keep the flamable demigod away from buildings." He readies his own weapon. He doesnt attack yet. This is not his fight. But if those fires get closer, he will do something about them. The Fallen lunges for him, massive tearing claws that reach up and forward for him. The mech was pure rage, and pure power. He was also sloppy. Alchemist Prime ducks low, and leans onto his right side, stepping clear of the lunging attack. The fire burned as he approached that raging aura again. Fire was the lesser of his concerns. Fire was a force of nature, of life, anyone who worked with it enough knew what to expect when they dealt with it, and knew how to temper that pain. The claws, the direct focus of the Fallen was the /real/ issue. But Alchemist had dodged the initial attack, and had quite an opening to work with. He planted his right foot, and twisted to his right, putting power behind his fist as he struck, his fist glowing with a blue-white light as he does, aiming straight for the ribplates of the Fallen. <> Dust Devil says, "There's fires going on. Crud this is not good and I planned on going to see about making sure it wasn't damaged but the route I was going to take changed. So I came up fer some energon and then THIS. How was I supposed to know THIS was gonna happen?" <> Vigil says, "We'll need to put the fires out. Hmm. I have an idea." Even as he focuses on his brother, The Fallen maintains enough situational awareness to leap upward and out of the way of both Blockade's shotgun blast and his brother's glowing punch. The Fallen grabs onto an overhead pipe, attempting to stay out of range of Mac's powerful fists. Megatronus's visage starts to waver like a mirage in the midday sun, and then the Fallen seems to combust in a roar of flames - only to materialize behind Maccadam, slashing at his back. "Why didn't you stop them, Alchemist?" he demands. "When they came for me, you just stepped aside. You're complicit!" <> Dust Devil says, "Alchemist?....holy pits of Primus and Unicron. Did we wake up more than just the planet when..." <> Scales says, "Um? What bar are you AT?" <> Dust Devil says, "Maccadam's....we're gonna need fire supression and rescue." The turret over Blockade's shoulder began to charge before he even walked out. Now, there's room for the big mech to transform and he does so, taking the shape of the sizeable artillery piece he is before firing a pinkish-purple sphere at the big, burning mech. Blockade collapses forward, his curved armor pieces locking together into the platform of his hover tank mode while the turret expands, ready to deliver more firepower. Alchemist Prime is raked along the side. Its a glancing blow, and he instinctively twisted with the hit to lessen it. His voice bold and clear, he responds back with his own accusation, "You were holding the Blaster, Megatronus. I trusted you, as I trusted her. It was your stubbornness, your unwillingness to listen to Solus' request, that forced them to move. You could've stopped it yourself, you could've trusted her, you....you could've trusted ME." He eyes Blockade's weapons fire, and dismisses it from his mind. He had to stay focused. Alchemist shuffles his feet as he jockeys for position. He comes in hard with the left hand again, a body blow. "Even now, I'm trying to help you!" Maccadam shifts back to his right hand, for that haymaker followup again, his fist glowing blue, "If only you could see that!" Soundwave lets the two battle, but decides to just help with the fire control. He shakes his head as Blockade joins in, letting him fight hte Fallen if he wishes. Protect the bartender, thats in his nature. Instead, Soundwave works on containing the fire to the bar and the nearby buildings. Who knew he'd be playing protectobot tonight. He presses his button. "Rumble, Frenzy, eject. Operation: Fire containment. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat Beastbox eject. Operation: Crowd control." he sends his little army out and about to look for victims. Or at least the oens that may know how to handle civilian situations. Dust Devil is trying to get help for the area. Though he's standing there watching the battle go on. One can see where Dust Devil has to adjust his footing or overall stance because he is wanting so badly to help but he's stopping himself. A bot who likes alot of motion frozen due to conflict of programming, emotion and duty. He is at least getting help for the innocents in this battle. <> Vigil says, apparently forgetting that he's cloaked, "Watch this!" Vigil creeps forwards, optics locked upon the Fallen's flaming frame. Closer and closer he goes, carefully avoiding the flying fists and feet... and he reaches towards the Fallen, trying to see if the spikey guy has anything on his person that can be easily retrieved. <> Dust Devil says, "HUH? Watch what?! We need ta stay back or at least help people." The Fallen slashes his brother across the side, and then flame-teleports again, avoiding Blockade's Tachyon blast, which destroys an abandoned storefront across the street from the bar. When he reappears, Alchemist Prime is waiting, landing words and blows with equal ferocity. The Fallen winces, driven back, almost given pause. Alchemist's last blow shatters his lower face as if it was glass. But as Soundwave's tapes keep back curious bystanders for their own safety, Megatronus simply glowers. "Maybe you're right," he allows, his gravelly voice coming from a vocalizer deep within his destroyed face. "Maybe I should have trusted you... given you the Blaster." His multiple optics narrow. "But it's too late. She's dead, and only I have the power to bring her back. Give me the Lenses!" Megatronus rears back to try to take another shot - and then feels the brush of something against his side. He whips his claw hand around, trying to grab whomever had the gall to try to steal from him mid-fight. Blockade cuts his hovering and settles into place right in front of the door, effectively protecting the bar entrance with his bulk. His turret continues to whine softly as he slowly charges another tachyon shot, but in the meantime he cycles an actual bullet into one of the secondary barrels slung underneath, firing as soon as it's ready. The magnesium bright projectile sparkles in the direction of The Fallen on a very short fuse, timed to flare where it can dazzle. If you can't hit the target, lower their chances. <> Soundwave says, "Civilian situation: Under control. Working on the fires. Just keep out of the way." <> Scales says, "*grrr*" <> Dust Devil laughs, "Why am I not surprised...." <> Dust Devil says, "At least you gave her something to be mad at instead of me." <> Scales says, "Jus' for that, I'm not gonna tell ya what I found." <> Soundwave says, "Damage control: More important at this point. If you did not know about my observations then you are foolish. Soundwave observes all." <> Dust Devil says, "We're kinda watching a battle fer our lives where -HE- is tryin ta get more of those power objects like he tried to get before. It might be important ta share some of that stuff. I'll be checkin ta see what the other databases hold and if they're connected ta the one yer usin." <> Scales says, "Yeah, but yer not checkin' those right -now-. 'least, I don' think Maccadam's is in a library." It wasn't what he was expecting. Alchemist Prime didn't even see the Autobot sneaking up close until he was already on him. When Megatronus spotted him, he had already formulated a plan. He'd hit the Autobot the moment the Fallen went to use him as a shield. It'd cost this manifold-laden kid an arm or shoulder, but he'd get a chance to get free before the Fallen ripped him to pieces. And then flares burst forward, directly into the Fallen's eyes. The kid had /distracted/ Megatronus enough that the artillerycon could land a hit. It was a surprising bit of coordination between the factions. And it was one he couldn't pass up. He stepped forward, coming in low to avoid errant claw swipes. His knees flexed in a way that he hadn't tested in nine eons, as he came up for the uppercut. He was working on disabling the Fallen as best he could, transmuting steel to glass. He had once made a gas that did the same, an age ago, but the formula was still fresh in his mind. His fist drives up into the glass jaw of Megatronus, sending the two up into the air. <> Soundwave says, "Continue gathering your informaiton. Dust Devil if you want assist her. Since the Autobots are incapable of protecting civilians, we will." Maccadam lands from the blow, and steps back, "You bring her back...and what will she see of you?" Alchemist Prime staggers, his hands going to his knees. This fight was dragging on, and he was well out of tuneup. "She'd be as horrified of what you've become as I have..." His voice turns soft, "You need to let her go, Megatronus. Please. No spark can be mended until it stops hurting..." Soundwave continues to work crowd control with his cassette army. He heads towards the flames, directing people here and there away from the fires as he tries to put some out, keeping an eye and more importantly an ear on the fight. <> Dust Devil says, "Okay Sounders, ya need to be a little less....yeah...not even sure what ta call it at this point. Thank you fer yer aid. I have my reasons fer some of what I'm doin." <> Soundwave says, "I am sure. The civilians will know who is assisting. Soundwave, out." <> Dust Devil says, "Where's sky Lynx...of course some of the neutrals could come help too. **grumble** Just try ta get a simple energon drink and help out a friend and the fate of the world has to just interrupt." The Fallen grabs Vigil with a massive claw.... and then lets back go to cover his many optics as Blockade fires a Starburst right in front of him. Momentarily blinded, he staggers back, left open for a follow-up from Alchemist Prime. And follow-up Al does, shattering the rest of the Fallen's face and driving Megatronus back. With naught but a leering skull containing four burning optics, the Fallen screams through ragged vocalizer, "NO! She will love me! She will see that I have sacrificed everything, everyone to bring her back! I will destroy Unicron, and if necessary, reality itself to prove my love! You won't stop me! I will! Not! Be! Stopped!" With each shout, Megatronus attempts to land another blow on his former friend. Blockade aims his turret lower as the tachyon whine increases, firing for center mass. Though with as agile as these two are, there's still a chance of missing. Gotta practice more on moving targets in the future. Dust Devil does seem to be almost standing there doing nothing while Soundwave's tapes are helping keep the crowds back. There is a yell of fear as the fascade of the building begins to fall when it's supports are melted. On the street below, the cassetticons are trying to shoo people back or help those hit by debris already. Dust Devil at least has enough sense to quickly turn and raise both hands in an attempt to direct his forcefield as he tries to protect the civilians and the helpful cons. "Everyone move!" Please move, it's not easy using the forcefield like this. Vigil finds himself ensconced in a fiery grip. He thrashes about, hoping that his invisibility cloak hasn't failed him - and suddenly, he's free! Perhaps his thrashing has paid off. He staggers away from The Fallen, wondering just what could've happened to make the thing let go of him. When Dust Devil gives the order to move, he moves. A lot. Time to hide by the side of the bar and refrain from any further attempts at theft. Soundwave motions to the cassettes from where he is. "Keep the civilians away from the field." He nods when Dust Devil helps. Good. the little bit of 'encouragement' helped. He continues working on the fire itself, trying to contain it. Old instincts. His hands raise up as guards as Alchemist Prime gives ground to the Fallen. He jukes left, then left again, and catches a nasty score across his arm for his effort. Alchemist's knee shudders as he puts the Fallen's back to the bar. A grim expression fills Maccadam's face, "You've sacrificed others...." His tone is as earnest as he can make it. "You know how she felt about those lenses, about the responsibility needed to use them. She was big on that. On responsible use of everything created." He pauses, taking a short breather, "You know....it was afterwards, that Trion...he talked to me. He said she had remarked that 'only the person who doesn't want them, should ever have the burden of using them.'" He grimaces as he touches his arm. "By her own words, you can't have them. Maybe before, you could've. When you selflessly put yourself at risk for Cybertron. I remember what you were once, and I remember those debts. But you're not that mech anymore, you've changed, twisted and evil..." He shakes out his fist, that blue-white fire surrounding his hands flickers, "You're not entitled to anything...." He pulls himself back up, and tilts his neck, popping a couple of servos, "And all accounts are settled. Be gone, Megatronus...and know peace." <> Dust Devil says, "Buildings are structurally unsound. I've started engaging forcefield. So far everythin's safe. I'll see about completin what I was gonna do so I can return it." The Fallen rains breakneck blows at Alchemist Prime, few of them hitting in Megatronus's desperate fury. Blockade's blast barely misses hitting him with a shot that may have torn him apart, but Megatronus seems oblivious. Eventually the fight seems to go out of him, and he's driven back against the bar. He stares at Alchemist Prime with his broken skull face. "You never loved her - not like I did." Megatronus takes a step back. "Trion said the Lenses let you see both sides of every situation - a solution to every problem. And yet you do nothing." The Fallen shoves Alchemist back, glowering darkly. "If you won't help her, fine. I will find another way." Megatronus turns to leave, but then looks back at Alchemist. "You may know peace, but I will have no peace until I have reached my goals. Go back to your little bar, 'Maccadam'. When Cybertron burns, know that you had a chance to help me stop it, and as always, you chose inaction." The intensity of The Fallen's fires burn until it is almost impossible to look at him, and then he is gone. Dust Devil's face turns to the battle when he hears a familiar name. He tries remembering as much as he can so he can put the information to use. He's still fighting with the urge to actually do MORE to fight this battle. At least his forcefield being active makes him have to concentrate on doing what he can rather than thinking about what he could or can't do. Blockade waits a moment longer after The Fallen evaporates away, and then the whine of tachyon fades as he lets the energy disperse back into the charger. He transforms and stands up, leaning on the wall of the bar. "Well. Hard mech to pin down." The turret of the black tank closes to its smallest width and the tank beneath splits, unfolding into Blockade's large frame. Maccadam sags to his knees as the Fallen flares up, and then disappears. He puts a hand on the ground, exhausting fast. He murmurs softly, as his hand claws into the ground. "Inaction doesn't mean...I didn't care." He feebly thumps his fist against the ground, and shakes his head, staring at the ground, looking at his own reflection. "What if....I was wrong...not to intervene back then?" His eyeridges close softly, as he weighs a moment in his mind that had never faded. Some things cannot be forgiven, some things can not be forgotten. Soundwave finishes cleanup and then motions his cassettes back. "Return." He looks around at the damages. Well thats one drinking place down. Hes glad its not a city block. "Always something." he comments to himself. Dust Devil finished helping the...the mech inside and then goes about putting a temporary wall up where the glass used to be. It's sad to see the place in such condition but everyone is okay. He goes back in to tell Maccadam that the window has been boarded and....well he's not there. A frown appears on his face. But seeing as there's no signs of struggle, he quietly backs out and looks around outside for anything else to do. Perhaps he should go get some answers. Soundwave sees Dust Devil by himself over there puttingup walls. "We will need equipment to build more secure walls. The place should be salvagable. Thank you for your assistance." He says like hes in charge of the protecting. Dust Devil nods. "Thank you for yer assistance. What you managed was nearly awe inspiring with how you coordinated your little friends. I'm gonna have ta get going...there's answers I need." _________________________________________________________________________-_________ The Vector Sigma Chamber is a large, circular area, bathed in an intense radiance emanating from the center of the room. Vector Sigma itself glows like a yellow star, almost too intensely to look at without heavily-shielded optics. The walls of the chamber are blue steel, seeming untarnished, unlike the tunnels surrounding the chamber. Some say Vector Sigma contains the essence of Primus, and all but the most jaded of Transformers would feel awed to be its presence. Dust Devil has decided he needs to get things taken care of. And allowing Soundwave to come works for a couple reasons. "Just so ya know...the way I'm bringing you down here won't be viable again fer a bit. Stuff....shift down here. It's very rarely the same twice and There's patterns and such ta comin down here. I have business here. And also there are defences down here that let me through...usually, but can be very aggressive. So if I ask ya ta transform and let me grab ya, it's cause it might be the only safe way ta get through. I wanted ta introduce ya ta him causa harmonex but now...well THIS. And if he gives us any important information, yer recordin skills might be valuable. Though...yeah sometimes the energy down here screws with yer systems. So if ya find ya can't do stuff...just go with it. Some of it might be passive, some of it not so passive." he continues to walks, climb and jump his way through the various obstacles. Having Soundwave makes him feel a little better as he makes his way to Vector Sigma. As the odd couple approach the Vector Sigma chamber, the Centurions step aside to allow Dusty to pass, their expressionless domed heads hard to read. When they get closer, first Soundwave and then Dust Devil can hear voices. Both are familiar - one ancient and comforting, the other harsh and threatening. You hear The Fallen mutter to Alpha Trion, "You are one to talk, hypocrite. How many times have you been resurrected? Have many times have your brought back your beloved Optimus? Now that I have need, it is beyond the pale? No, Trion. If you won't help me, I will find other ways. I will crack open Vector Sigma and take what I need if necessary." Soundwave nods "Cybertron's underground has been known to change." he says in his normal emotionless tone. He is recording everything though, just in case. If they are edited, he wont know until he analyzes them later. Ravage just keeps taping and taping, foremost in his tapedeck. "Confirmed." he transforms and falls towards Dust Devil's hand. He keeps recording those voices, as silent as any tape deck. Him who? Hes going to find out soon enough. He doesnt say a word as they head down towards a place he hasn't been since...well. Since the Stunticons were created. He recognises the voice of course. Hrm. Hes here. Interesting indeed! This Fallen will do anything to bring back his love. He sends a signal to dust devil, informing him of what he hears. Those strong audials. (Radio) You transmit, " The Fallen is detected. Threatening Alpha trion. Be careful." to Dust Devil. The Fallen talks with the Ghost of Alpha Trion while Dust Devil and Soundwave listen nearby like kids on an adventure show. The Ghost of Alpha Trion says, "Threats will accomplish you little, Megatronus. I know what you've planned. You'll get no help from Vector Sigma, or me. Not that there is as much of a different now as there once was. Your path leads only to defeat and recriminations. You threaten all life on Cybertron - threaten the existence of the universe - for what is truly a selfish aim. You wish not to bring Solus back for her own sake. You only care about getting back what you perceive as yours." Dust Devil tenses when he hears that the fallen had invaded the inner sanctum of his mentor, his friend. He nods and clutches the tape cassette player. Now the small bot begins to slink closer to where he can perhaps hear as well as see what exactly is going on. He might not be formally trained, but he does have his own set of skills. Even his particular color of paint has been chosen to help. Though in bright light it's normally a nice bright ice blue, it becomes more of a gray in the darkness, making it harder to pick him out. He's about to say something out loud to the tape, but he remembers something of the mech he's holding and just thinks as clearly as he can. <> Soundwave continues listening and recording. "I am" a strangely modulated voice comes from the tapedeck. "You are doing performing to standards. Is the key still with Vector Sigma?" yep. He remembers that. The Fallen's voice rises dangerously, and even outside the chamber those listening can see the flickering light of Megatronus's angry flames. "Do not think that because you are dead you can no longer be hurt," Megatronus replies, clearly not getting the 'threats won't get you what you want,' message. "As I have lost whom I cared about the most, so also do you have much to lose amongst your beloved Autobots." Dust Devil continues to use his ability to hide and makes sure his optics are suffiently dimmed to keep him from being noticed. He keeps his mouth shut since his voice is distinctive and found to be especially annoying by those who have gone after Dust Devil. He tries to keep focusing on Soundwave. <> Soundwave is honeslty surprised both havent been rebuilt. Transformers come and go all the time. I mean Prime dies allt he time right? Soundwave is honeslty surprised both havent been rebuilt. Transformers come and go all the time. I mean Prime dies allt he time right? He radios his response back, keeping quiet. (Radio) You transmit, " Indeed. Is it possible toa ctivate both? The fallen seems like he might know how to reactivate vector sigma." to Dust Devil. "I believe you've faced my beloved Autobots and lost," the sassy Ghost of Alpha Trion replies. "The Autobots work together, and their cooperation will always defeat you, no matter your power. Give up your quest, Megatronus. Find a different path. Use your strength to create, rather than destroy. Solus is lost. Her absence has left a hole in all of us. You have allowed that hole to fill with hate, and it has caused you nothing but unending grief." In the time spent with Alpha Trion within the Chamber of Vector Sigma, Incognito had made a special point of making certain he could be reached in case of emergency. This particular alert, however, gives him pause -- not because he's afraid, but because it introduces an element of risk he had not originally intended to take in his current agenda. And yet, here he is, moving with purpose towards the entrance to the Chamber of Vector Sigma. If he's aware of the presence of others, he doesn't show it. "If memory serves, even the Decepticons won against him. Betrayal breeds betrayal, something like that." Incognito stands at the entrance to the chamber now, glancing between the holo-avatar of his mentor and the taller, if infinitely more fugly-looking visage of The Fallen. "I found it particularly amusing how an Autobot managed to convince your generals to turn on him." He shrugs after a moment. "Just goes to show, I suppose." His attention shifts back towards Alpha Trion. "Our mutual friend has a message for tall, dark and flaming here. He had this crazy idea of broadcasting for everyone to see, but now I wonder if perhaps this might be a better time to illuminate our uninvited guest. Should I show him the message?" The Fallen sighs. "Very well. If you will not help me, I have one ---" The Fallen turns as Incognito makes his sudden dramatic appearance. "Who - you dare?" Megatronus flexes one dangerous claw. "I should tear you asunder!" Something stays his hand, however, and curiosity burns in his optics. Dust Devil is staying still. All those human stories he perused when he was bored. They clearly had something when one hid when things bigger and scarier went through. And then there's...this other guy. Who the hell is that?" He glances at him and then at Alpha. This is very interesting but sometimes interesting only occurs right before things become deadly. Soundwave is just a tape deck. Tape decks dont talk thats crazy. They dont even have siri. Incognito hmms softly. "Truth stings, even now." He produces a data disc, moving over to a console -- one conveniently located where Dust Devil and Soundwave can witness the proceedings as well -- and inserts the disc, waiting a moment for it to spin up. The screen flickers to life, then goes black as night. Nothing on the screen to see... and then comes a voice that everyone other than The Fallen would recognize: Nemesis. "This message is for the being who calls himself 'The Fallen', or whatever he wants to call himself." Faint illumination begins to appear on the screen, revealing Nemesis's rather Optimus Prime-esque silhouette. "I am, to put it plainly, unamused at your actions since that pathetic little ragtag group that dares to call themselves the "Cult of Unicron" managed to pull your sorry chassis from the void. Clearly, both you and the cult need to catch up on recent events – like the fact that Unicron is dead, for starters. Also, there’s this really neat innovation you all might want to look into – it's called "fire". Or, I guess you could play the role of "soon-to-be disappointing attempt at a god" and let them gaze upon you, but Ive seen far more impressive pyrotechnics displays. Like the one I made when I turned Unicron's remaining physical shell into so much subatomic matter." The lights grow in intensity, and the Optimus Prime-like figure reveals itself in full: black with teal and silver detailing. Definitely Nemesis; Dust Devil and Soundwave would also notice that, strangely, he has no Decepticon sigils emblazoned upon his form the way he used to. "I hope you enjoyed your time slumming with the remnants of Spec-Tor's little crowd. But I suppose you need those little victories now, to stiffen the backs of your little cultists when they run into the collective might of the Cybertronians. Autobot, Decepticon, Neutral... it doesn't really matter. It will be amusing to be in a position to say "I told you so" when all of Cybertron rises up to put you into the ground." Nemesis leans forward. "From what I know of your past, your madness has filled your world and beyond with imagined enemies. So rejoice, fallen one, and put aside your insanity, for now you have a /real/ foe, one far more deadly than any of the phantoms of your lunacy. I have every intention of wiping out not only the memory of your existence utterly, but to also annihilate that stinking little cult hiding in the shadows." Nemesis leans back. "So come, deluded one. Find me if you dare, and approach me at your own peril. In the meantime, keep a watchful optic over your shoulder, for as surely as the sun rises tomorrow, one day I will be there, ready to deliver the punishment you so richly deserve." The screen suddenly go static, and Incognito removes the data disc. "Melodramatic, wasn't he? I did tell him he needed to tone it back a little, but he felt he had to make certain he got his point across." Oh, Unicron's spark. Prime's here too. Isnt this just a little Autobot party. Wait thats not Prime. Soundwave continues to listen and record. A neutral Nemesis. So this is what the crazy mole people get up to underground. How is he going to report all of this. So much learned in one night. Its a good spy night. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'I don't know. I know some things that might happen and other things that haven't happened. I'm tryin to keep quiet because this....was not what I planned on bringin you to' (Radio) You transmit, " Oh no. this is educational. I thank you for brining me here. If it wasnt this. what was it? I was afraid for a moment you were brining me to meet your allies and I would have to disappoint you." to Dust Devil. The Ghost of Alpha Trion looks faintly amused; Megatronus less so. "Allow me to send a message back," The Fallen replies. "I am not to be toyed with or threatened lightly." With two long strides, Megatronus closes the distance towards Incognito, slashing at him with one claw on the way out the door. "I will find this Nemesis, and bring him the death he so obviously craves." In the doorway, he turns. "And you, Alpha Trion - know this: I will return." The Fallen glows brightly, and is gone. The Ghost of Alpha Trion turns to look at Dust Devil when he appears with Soundwave. Trion doesn't look at all surprised, almost as if he knew the listeners were there all along. "Well, hello, Dust Devil. Soundwave." He doesn't seem to hold a grudge. "Did you witness anything that might be of use to you?" he asks with amusement. Just like an old-school Decepticon, amirite? Try to kill the messenger. Even with only two strides' worth of warning, however, Incognito sidesteps the coming attack, but even so the claw comes whistling in closer than he'd like. And then The Fallen disappears, leaving Incognito and Alpha Trion (figuratively speaking) alone. Incognito is quiet for a moment, then shrugs. "I suppose this /might/ be a bad time to mention that Nemesis had a protocol set to broadcast that message throughout Cybertron and beyond," he finally says. "C'est la vie." He turns as Alpha Trion's ghost greets Dust Devil and Soundwave, and arches an optic ridge. "Great, an audience. Even better." Soundwave speaks from his tapedeck mode. "It has been an enlightening night... Alpha trion." speaking to ghosts. Something from his tapedeck emits in Rumble's voice. "Yeah sorry about us killin you. Maybe you'll get better." soundwave just gives a quiet sigh. Alpha Trion chuckles at both Incognito and Rumble. He shrugs expansively and spreads his arms -- what can you do? "It has been an interesting evening, for sure. I hate to be a rude host, but after tonight's events, it behooves me to commune with Vector Sigma. Can you kids be trusted to play nice?" Dust Devil comes out to look at Alpha, "When you get a moment sir, I have somethin that needs fixed too...if it needs it. Elita had a run in with the fallen and he tried to take the matrix and other stuff he could find. Dust Devil comes out to look at Alpha, "When you get a moment sir, I have somethin that needs fixed too...if it needs it. Elita had a run in with the fallen and he tried to take the matrix and other stuff he could find." He sighs as he realizes that his mentor is going to leave them. But he is curious about Incognito. "So...ummm thanks fer distractin the hothead. Dust Devil comes out to look at Alpha, "When you get a moment sir, I have somethin that needs fixed too...if it needs it. Elita had a run in with the fallen and he tried to take the matrix and other stuff he could find." He sighs as he realizes that his mentor is going to leave them. But he is curious about Incognito. "So...ummm thanks fer distractin the hothead." Now he looks between the two mechs waiting to see if someone will explain things a bit more. Incognito nods. "Indeed. The time grows short. The sooner we get Bulwark and some others to take that little excursion we need below Valvolux, the better. And Nemesis... well, he's intent on his part." A small smile appears after a moment. "I think they'll behave themselves, though. And, as a neutral observer, I can be completely objective." Alpha Trion spreads his hands. "I'm afraid my ability to make repairs is somewhat limited right now, but I'm sure if you return it Ratchet's staff will be up to the task." With a wink and a nod, he fades away. Dust Devil frowns as Alpha trion is once again not going to answer him. And the young mech just signs looking a bit rejected. He dims his optics a moment before he looks over at Incognito. You know the mech that isn't going to disappear. "Fear not, Megatronus will get his comeuppance soon enough." Incognito's attention flickers over to Alpha Trion as his fades away, then back towards Dust Devil and Soundwave. "I imagine he and Vector Sigma have much to discuss, but I am quite capable of performing repairs and the like myself, if you're willing to accept my services." He pauses briefly. "You said Elita had a run-in with The Fallen? That sounds serious. And if he's trying to gather the Matrix--" He looks back up again. "He didn't get the Matrix from Optimus, did he?" Soundwave moves forward and transforms , crouching a bit next to Dust Devil so he doesnt have to hold him. "Valvolex sounds like his next target. It is only a matter of time before he settles his optics on Tarn or Harmonex." Dust Devil shakes his head and looks at Incognito. "It was one of Elita's specialty parts. She stopped HIM from getting the Matrix from Optimus but she got hit. Since Alpha knows the most about her, I wanted him to make sure it was workin okay before the medics finished installing things." He signs, "I dont' know if you heard he hit Maccadams...which I was -ALSO GOING TO TELL ALPHA TRION!-" he raises his voice some but not quite shouting. As if trying to make sure that Alpha hears that. But then he signs. "Not like he's gonna answer until he's done." Incognito frowns. "Yeah, I imagine it would be," he replies. "Several levels beneath Valvolux is a very special prison -- the one in which The Fallen had been placed before the Cult of Unicron used their eldritch arts to break him out. It cast him, and his jailor, outside of our physical reality into the interdimensional void. He destroys that prison, and we collectively lose our best chance to free the one mech who could help to stop him again." He pauses, looking at Dust Devil. "Maccadam's? Huh... I wouldn't have thought The Fallen was the type to kick back with a few shots of high-grade." He frowns again, shaking his head. "Prime and Elita, Maccadam's... and now here." When he looks up, there's a sense of determination. "Time is running out. The sooner we get Impulse, the better." He holds out his hand to Dust Devil. "I'll take a look. Least I can do. Promise, I won't do anything underhanded. We're going to need everyone we can get to keep The Fallen from getting what he wants." Soundwave crosses his arms over his chest and is quiet for a while. "And they say going to bars is a waste of time." "Alchemist..." Incognito sighs, looking back at the Chamber. "Sometimes, old friend, you keep secrets for the sake of secrets." He turns back around again. "I have access to Alpha Trion's work. I can confirm whatever you need to know... and if it isn't right, I can make whatever changes are necessary to make it work." He gestures for Dust Devil and Soundwave to come closer as he turns to bring up a smaller data display. Holding up his hand, it transforms into an I/O data jack, which he plugs into the display and lets the data scroll through until he finds what he needs, then unplugs the data jack and transforms it back into his hand, closing the display. "I suppose, then, the first question I should ask either of you--" Incognito looks between the Autobot and Decepticon "--is this: how much do you know about ancient Cybertronian history? And I'm talking pre-Quintesson arrival here." Dust Devil looks at Incognito. "I would not have brought up what I learned at Maccadams but Soundwave was there. Soundwave here might be convinced to leave certain things out of his reports. I'd hate fer the old mech ta lose his place because everyone found what he was hidin. Some people hide fer a reason." He looks toward the disco ball, frowning as he remembers staying out of sight. The other question brings him back to looking at Incognito. "I remember some of the stories Alpha Trion told me when he was keepin me from askin more questions while he was workin." He brings an odd looking part out but holds it protectively. "I was just tryin to make sure the part wasn't damaged by it's forcible extraction. Especially if you think we're gonna need everyone at their best." Soundwave pauses. "Not as much as anyone in this room, I'm afraid." he nods in agreement. He does keep secrets just for the sake of it. But sometimes they're useful too. "What can you tell us?" his voice is softer then normal as he tries to sound less intimidating. Which is hard to do when you're uncharismatic. He pauses. "I dont know anything about Maccadams, do you?" he asks Dust Devil. "All I know is the Fallen showed up and caused collateral damage." Incognito nods to Dust Devil. "Don't worry, it'll be in the best of hands, and you're right here to keep watch." He gestures for Dust Devil to place the part on the table as a pair of steampunk-like goggles drop into place over his optics. "The story goes that Primus created the Thirteen as the original guardians of Cybertron. They fought Unicron at least once before, possibly twice -- the second battle was further back in time than the first, thanks to temporal shenanigans; it's how Quintus Prime and Vector Prime both disappeared to parts unknown. The aftermath was more of the same: Prima was killed in gladiatorial combat, Megatronus killed Solus Prime, so on and so forth. Others of the Thirteen left or disappeared: Alchemist Prime went underground, Liege Maximo left Cybertron... no one really knows what happened to Amalgamous, and only the remaining Thirteen know where Logos Prime is imprisoned. Luminous got buried during the Great Revolt. Autonomous Maximus has been dormant since those initial confrontations with Unicron. Alpha Trion..." A glance back at Vector Sigma. "...well, what he's done is pretty much a matter of public record at this point. That leaves one remaining Prime... though if we ever find him again, don't let him catch you calling him that." "The co-founder of Cybertronian civilization. Brilliant individual. Past that... not much," Incognito admits. "As for Solus... there was a relationship, yes. But as I understand it, the Requiem Blaster played a major role in what led to Megatronus murdering her. The details on that, though, are scarce -- if you want that kind of run-down, you'd have to talk to one of the remaining Thirteen. Since Luminous has been off to parts unknown for several years now, and the rest of them are under the radar or dead... not sure how lucky you'll be there." category:Logs